


Damn This Man

by SkywritesDaydreams



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkywritesDaydreams/pseuds/SkywritesDaydreams
Summary: When someone hates going to the doctor but needs to, sometimes it takes some tough love to get them there.This is Ardyn X OC. She is my OC! So... yeah.





	Damn This Man

Damn this man. Damn his coworkers too and Damn the cold but most of all damn this cough. That’s all I could think of as hard coughs racked my body and made me clutch at my chest. Being rudely awaken by not being able to breathe lately was getting really old. Ever since I came home from the last hunt Besithia sent me on, this had been happening. My lover told me not to go, that it was a bad idea. I had barely recovered from a cold after all. Now it seemed like he was right. It went straight to my chest and now this was my reality.

As it hit again, I felt strong arms pull me up and a warm hand against my back as the other presses a handkerchief in my hands. I was thankful when I felt myself cough something up. I groaned slightly once it stopped trying to relearn how to breath, hiding it from him.

“Don’t… I already know.” I felt heat rush to my face in anger. Insufferable bastard.

“Keep that up and see if I don’t hit you…”

“I’m pretty sure you couldn’t even knock a pillow over right now…” I growled then which set off another round. He pulled me up against him and I leaned there. It helped. I could breathe for sure but it hurt. I felt him touch the back of my neck and sigh.

“Fever… you need a doctor hon.”

“No I don’t… I can beat this on my own.”

“Skylar I seriously doubt that. You barely beat that cold on your own.”

“Hey I did beat that! I was fine… Just… Stupid cold air.” It was a weak excuse. I didn’t care. Anything to keep me from going to the doctor.

Sadly though, someone else had other plans. Despite the fact it was five in the morning, Ardyn was determined to make me go. I sat up a bit to get my blanket, intending to sleep against his chest, when he slipped off the bed. I looked over worried. He had just gotten back to our room less than an hour ago.

“Babe?” He smiled then. He was just taking off his dress boots.

“Wanted my shoes off.” I smiled then and went to the edge of the bed. 

“Oh yeah? Do I get to take the rest off?” 

“Maybe. If you’re a good girl.” I stopped then. Even with his boots off ardyn was taller than me and way stronger. Many times he’s picked me up like a sack of potatoes and tossed me on the bed for fun. He got up then and came over. I didn’t think anything of it when he picked me up. I just curled up to his chest smiling looking forward to cuddles.

That got blown all to hell when he started walking. I sat up then and he smiled. 

“Go to the doctor and behave and you’ll get whatever you want. Fight me and you’ll sleep alone till you’re better and still have to go to the doctor.”

“Jerk!!! Put me down!”

“So you can run back to bed?”

“Maybe! What's it to you!? I’m fine!” I could feel it. My chest was trying to lock up again. I couldn't get riled up like normal. He noticed.

“No. Skylar, I’m sorry but you’re going.” I couldn’t even growl or try to bite him. I was trying to make sure this pain would ease so I could breathe. I got lost as he walked to the medical ward here in the palace. I had to give them that. These niffs really had some medical knowledge. He let me down once we got there and gave me his scarf to wear. I was pouting hard core but it did help. I buried my face in it then just breathing in his scent. He always smelt warm and like an old fashioned spice market. It was damn addictive for sure. I saw the main doctor come up and smile at us then.

“Chancellor. What can I do for you?” 

“My love is sick… she was rather reluctant to come so I brought her.”

“Tricked is a better word.” The doctor chuckled then.

“I see. Well come with me… Skylar right?” I nodded then.

“I’m Dr. Reid. I’ll check it out. See if he was right to trick you ok?” I gave him a look then and sighed.

“Fine…” He smiled then and we followed him back towards the end. He opened a room and I just wanted to run. I hated it. The medical bed thing, the smell of antiseptic. Ardyn had to practically walk me in and I stole the empty chair in the corner. Dr. Reid just smiled then as he slipped in.

“Don’t like doctors huh?” 

“What gave it away?” I muttered and he chuckled.

“The attitude. Relax…. I don’t bite.”

“He does.” I pointed to ardyn then. He was sitting on the table and shrugged. 

“You like it.” I gasped then which set off another round. Dr. Reid froze then and sighed.

“You too huh?” I looked up as I got it to stop for a second.

“Too? Who…?” I choked again and started coughing. The doc sat on his stool then and sighed.

“One of Highwind’s men. Had a cold and went hunting. Came in yesterday coughing his head off. His boss wasn’t going to let him work unless he came.” I groaned a bit then.

“Biggs…. He wasn’t looking too good that day. Crap….” The Doctor nodded then and smiled.

“Sounds like you both should have stayed home that day.” I huffed then glaring daggers at Ardyn. Ardyn had this smug look going because he told me to stay home that day. Dr. Reid smiled then as he came close.

“Relax…. Things happen. You’ll get him back.”

“Damn straight I will….” I mumbled. I really was not in the mood for him to be an ass.

The exam went by rather quickly. A few chest x-rays and him listening to my chest led to the diagnoses I dreaded. Bronchitis. I had a feeling but I really was hoping it was not this. While waiting for him to come back from checking the x-rays, I ended up curling up with my head in Ardyn’s lap trying to sleep again. I felt like shit now that he was making me admit it. I was just about to go back to sleep when Dr. Reid walked back in.

“You awake?”

“Barely.” I slowly moved up then and he smiled.

“Good news. It is Bronchitis and we can start the meds now. Bad news…. It’s in the form of two shots.” I froze then trying to rub something out of my eye.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.” I groaned then and leaned over on ardyn.

“Same arm or seperate?”

“It would be better if it was separate hon…” I whined then kicking my legs. Ardyn laughed a bit and hugged me.

“Come on. Just two shots and then you can go back and sleep.” He gave me a small kiss then and I sighed.

“Fine.” Dr. Reid smiled then.

“Sleep wins over fear?”

“Pretty much cuz he’s going to be my pillow whether he likes it or not.” They both laughed then and his nurse came in. Ardyn got my hand then and I just looked down waiting. I refused to look at all. I felt the pinch then and just waited till the bandage was on there. I moved then to the other side and she smiled.

“Doing pretty good hon.” I just nodded then. Ardyn smiled.

“To think… you can hunt and kill daemons but when it comes to getting shots…”

“Tell anyone else and you’re a dead man. I love you but I will not have anyone else knowing.” I winced then. It hurt more this time.

“Sorry… needle’s a little bit bigger.”

“It’s cool..” I felt it come out and the bandage was over it then. I shuddered relaxing then and She smiled gently.

“It’s ok. You did pretty good. You should have seen some of the soldiers we get in here.” I laughed a bit then. Dr. Reid smiled then as he held out a prescription sheet.

“Give this to the girl at the front desk. She’ll get it ready and then you’re on your way to bed hon.” I nodded taking it then. 

“Thanks…. How long before I can hunt again?” 

“Until you stop coughing. Could be a week. Could be more.” I groaned again and Ardyn lightly laughed hugging me. 

“Relax…. Just means you can harass me during work and finally finish those books. It’s a vacation for you.” I just nodded. I didn’t feel like arguing. We left the room and I let Ardyn take the prescriptions. I curled up in a chair and soon he was beside me. I leaned over and he put his arm over me.

“Hopefully you can sleep after this…”

“I hope. I was having a really nice dream.” I was already close to passing back out. He was so warm and his coat was always soft and with his scarf by my face, I was in perpetual heaven.

“What about?” I smiled then. 

“Us…. You were laughing before I got whipped cream on your face at a picnic back home.” I felt him chuckle then. 

“That does sound nice…. I do have free time coming. Maybe we can make it happen.” I hummed a bit then smiling. It did sound nice. A little picnic back home in dusace with Ardyn. No more war or demons or gods. Just us. I never felt myself drift off like that. 

I was watching her get the prescriptions ready when I felt it. A slight buzz against my arm. I look down and skylar was asleep. I watched and the little buzz happened again as she exhaled. She was snoring slightly. I couldn't help but laugh lightly. She had the uncanny talent of falling asleep on me anywhere. The pharmacist looked over and smiled.

“Guess the shots kicked in huh?”

“I would believe so… she’s been up and down all night.” She cringed then and walked around with the bags.

“Yikes… well maybe she’ll get some sleep now. Um…” I smiled and held out my hand. She smiled then. 

“Pills to help fight the infection. Inhaler to help her breathe. Twice a day on pills.Inhalers is as needed but no more than three hits. If she needs help or reacts badly, come on back.”

“Thank you. I assume…?” 

“It’s covered. Since she’s on file as your significant other.”

“Ah. Good. Thank you my dear.” I hid them in my jacket then and looked over. She didn't have a tight grip on me. The pharamistict went back to her job as I moved and picked her up. She was only a few inches shorter but so much lighter than one would have thought. She mumbled a bit but didn’t fuss as her head rested against my heart. I walked back carefully with her like that against me. 

When I got to our room, she moved a bit. I looked down and soon helped her get the scarf off. It must have annoyed her in her sleep. I laid her down gently on the bed and tucked her in under her favorite blanket when she got my hand. I was going to work on paperwork close by but stopped when I felt that. I looked and her eyes were opened.

“Stay?”

“I’ve got work dear…”

“Please…. Just till I’m totally out? It’s hard to sleep without you near..” She always sounds so young when she's half asleep like this. It gets me everytime. I sigh and checked my watch. It was only 6:45. An hour’s nap with her wouldn't put me behind schedule. I smiled then.

“Alright…. Just this once.” She smiled then and rolled over facing my side of the bed.

“That's what you always say.” I walked over and after dropping my coat and shirt, I got under the covers. 

“And yet I always give in… what witchcraft have you worked on me, skylar?” She giggled then curling up next to my arm and hugging it.

“It’s cuz i'm cute.” I laughed lightly then turning over to hold her.

“Cuz you’re cute? Hm…. I’ll buy it for now. Sleep well love.”

“You too… you big bully.” I just smiled then and kissed her head. Damn this woman. She was going to be the end of me for sure.


End file.
